


I Finally Reached You

by holynova15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holynova15/pseuds/holynova15
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi lost contact after Bokuto graduated. Years later, they find each other again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	I Finally Reached You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@mimiru_shin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40mimiru_shin).



> Full credits to @mimiru_shin on Twitter for the storyline/prompt. Please drop them a follow! They came up with the storyline and I only served to extend it into a small oneshot fic! I was granted permission to work this out into a small fic :)

The crowd was cheering his name, over and over again. His smile was so bright, so beautiful, and it was a beam of pure happiness. The smile blocked out everything in the world, and Akaashi focused wholeheartedly on it. 

That smile brought joy to Akaashi’s heart, but it also brought along with it a sour taste in his mouth. 

How long had it been since they last spoke? 

Akaashi was 23. It had been almost five years since they last spoke, last had any form of contact. His daily routine consisted of picking up his phone, entering his messaging app, and pressing on Bokuto’s contact. His fingers would push and slide against the screen, up and down, left and right. He would read the words exchanged between them. He would click on the images exchanged between them. 

Back then, every word Bokuto said to him, every bit of attention given to him, Akaashi would treasure. He enjoyed Bokuto’s company, be it in real life, or through a device. He loved Bokuto’s company. How he wish their communication would have lasted forever. 

But he was scared. 

He was terrified. What if he confessed, and Bokuto didn’t feel the same way? What is he confessed, and Bokuto got weirded out? What if he confessed, and Bokuto decided to cut contact? Akaashi wasn’t willing to take the risk. 

Ever since Bokuto graduated, the level of contact the two boys dwindled steadily as the days passed by. They used to meet each other often, but then they both got busier. They used to call each other often, but then they both got busier. They used to text each other more often, but then they both got busier. 

Eventually, that minute level of contact dwindled into nothing. 

But the embers of his burning love still existed. He couldn’t let go. Not ever. 

It was easy to deal with. He’d just be a fan of Bokuto’s. That way he could keep Bokuto in his life. He’d be happy enough that way. 

The bus stopped, and Akaashi jerked back to reality. He quickly got off, tapping his card on the exit machine sloppily and walking to the kindergarten in the distance. 

It was his first day of work. He could afford to forget about Bokuto for a while. 

Kids walked through the bright, red gates of the small school. He greeted every parent with a smile, and chatted with every child with laughter in his voice. Akaashi loved his new job. He loved seeing the smiles on their young faces, teaching them new things, spending time with them. It reminded him of that boy with such a childish personality back then. 

“Alrighty, see you later!” Akaashi waved goodbye to a young girl that shuffled her way slowly into the school compound. He turned around, ready to greet the next few children that would begin their journey of learning, and right in front of him was another kid. Akaashi opened his mouth, and froze. 

The boy looked at him with beautiful, bright golden eyes that seemed to contain the sun’s rays within them. His bright silver hair fell in neat lines from his head, tucked behind his ears. His face was filled with excitement and innocence. 

Akaashi closed his mouth. He felt himself imagining the boy with a few black streaks of hair amidst the silver. Just add those in there, and he’d be a kid version of Bokuto Koutarou. 

Akaashi kneeled down onto the floor, and leaned forward such that he wasn’t too close to the boy, but on the same eye level as him. He didn’t want the child to strain his neck looking up to Akaashi. Not at such a young age. 

“Hi! I’m Akaashi-sensei. What’s your name?” Akaashi smiled, this one a bit bigger than the ones he gave the other children. He reached out tenderly, his fingers gently pinching the cheek of the boy. 

The kid broke out of what seemed like a daze. “M-Marry me, please!” 

Akaashi blinked, looking at the bright golden eyes that looked at him in amazement. 

“Se-senswei! Marry me! It’s wuv at-at fwost sight!” 

Akaashi blinked again, and let out an involuntary chuckle at the kid’s declaration as he rubbed the kid’s head. 

“That’s very nice of you, but we just met and you’re a little too young for that, I believe.” 

“But I wanna marry you!” The kid’s eyebrows instantly furrowed and his lips pouted. 

Akaashi laughed out loud this time, and enveloped the kid in a hug, trying not to squeeze him too hard. “We’ll see about that. How about you tell me your name first?” Akaashi asked. 

“Oh! My name’s Bokuto-“

“Keiji!”

Both Akaashi and the kid turned their heads. Akaashi felt himself freeze for the second time, his eyes turning wide. A man with bright golden eyes, silver hair with black streaks, and the brighter smile ever was walking towards them. Bokuto Koutarou was there, in front of Akaashi, in the flesh. He was wearing his team’s jacket and carrying a backpack with him. He was probably going to practice soon. He-

“Daddy!” The kid ran out of Akaashi’s arms and into Bokuto’s outstretched ones that picked him up effortlessly. Akaashi watched the sight unfold before him, Bokuto laughing loudly and brushing his hands through the kid’s hair and kissing the kids’s face. His heart grew bigger and warmer. Did Bokuto call Akaashi by his given name? Or did he call the kid Keiji? Was that the kid’s name? 

Bokuto redirected his attention to Akaashi, who still had his eyes glued to Bokuto. Bokuto’s mouth broke apart in a wide grin, and he greeted Akaashi. “Long time no see, Akaashi.” 

“L-long time no see, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi greeted him back, trying to stabilise his trembling voice. 

“Wow, what a small world this is, really!” Bokuto brushed a hand through his wild hair. “I never though that you’d end up being Keiji’s teacher!”

“Keiji?”

Bokuto smiled. “Ah, yeah, that’s his name. His name’s Keiji. Bokuto Keiji.” Bokuto set the kid-no, Keiji on the ground. 

Akaashi didn’t know what to say. Why, of all names, Keiji? His name was common, sure, but why Keiji? He wanted to ask. But he didn’t think that he should ask. It didn’t seem like the right thing to do. 

“Hey, Daddy! I wanna marry Akaashi-senswei! Can I? Can I?” Keiji bounced on his feet, trying to get Bokuto’s attention.

Akaashi felt his heart soften. Keiji had the same exact smile as Bokuto.

Bokuto chuckled. “I don’t think you can, Kei.” He picked up Keiji and kissed him on the cheek, making the kid laugh. “He’s gonna marry someone else!” 

Akaashi wanted to speak, but Bokuto interrupted. “Why don’t you go play with the other kids first, Keiji? I have to talk to Akaashi-sensei.” 

“Uhhhh...okay! But don’t stweal Akaashi-senswei from me!” 

Both Akaashi and Bokuto laughed, watching the kid run off. 

“So...” Bokuto trailed off. “He’s cute, right?” 

“Yeah.” Akashi smiled. “Uh. Um... so, you’re married.” Akaashi forced the words out of his mouth, ignoring the growing heaviness in his chest. 

It’s alright. It’s alright. Akaashi told himself over and over again. 

“Oh. Uh, about that...” Bokuto laughed awkwardly. 

It’s alright, yeah. It’s completely fine. I mean. It’s absolutely fine. I’m absolutely fine. I’m okay with it, right? I’m alright with it, right? Yeah, I’m alright-

“...no, actually. I’m not married.” Bokuto finished. Akaashi’s train of thought stopped. 

“Keiji...is, well, actually, my sister’s kid.” 

Akaashi brain stopped.

“She, uh, died from labouring and she put the kid in my custody. She also told me I should name him.” 

“My condolences.” Akaashi spoke mechanically. He didn’t know what to think or say. “The father...?”  
“She divorced a little while before she got married.” Bokuto scratched his head. “Kid’s in our custody.” 

“Oh.” 

Akaashi felt his heart quickening. “Um. Can I ask a question?”

“Sure.”

“Why...why Keiji?”

Bokuto took in a very deep breath. One that Akaashi recognised. The breath he’d take in before he did something important. Or serious. 

“Because it’s the name of the person that I’ve been yearning for years.”

Akaashi’s eyes met Bokuto’s.

“I thought it was the only way I could say your name again.”

Akaashi’s eyes were locked on Bokuto’s. His cheeks were hot, and Bokuto’s were tinted a soft red. Bokuto’s cheeks were only ever red when he was happy, or after a long day or practice or a long match. Or drunk. Akaashi doubted he was drunk right now.

Akaashi’s heart was bursting with happiness, and he was sure Bokuto was feeling the same. 

“Then call me by my name. Call me by my name, Koutarou.” 

The brightest smile Akaashi had ever seen bloomed on Bokuto’s face like the first opening of the spring flowers. Akaashi could see the tears glinting in those golden eyes that seemed to contain the sun’s rays within them. Bokuto reached towards Keiji, cupping his face in his hands without hesitation. Akaashi felt the warmth in Bokuto’s hands, spreading throughout his body. His own vision blurred with tears as he let a smile of its own bloom across his face.

“I finally reached you, Keiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah. My first completed short fic! I’m proud of myself for actually starting and finishing this up. Comments, kudos and tips for improved writing are very much appreciated! 
> 
> I’m a massive BokuAka stan! I’m @holynova15 on twitter if you want to chat about anything on Haikyuu!


End file.
